Hammy Games Inc./HammiCon June
The HammiCon for June 2014. This one focuses solely on a new project, known as The Cataclysmic Septenary. The Cataclysmic Septenary Trailer The trailer starts with a black screen, which fades into.... a Tumblr dashboard!? A few gifs float around, but other than that, there seems to be no players. Out of an ASDFMovie gif, Dougal Flopguy appears, yelling his catchphrase. The gifs fall down, revealing Mario, Sonic and Pinkie Pie. "Dougal Flopguy Flops In!" "Mario Burns The Competition!" "Sonic Speeds Through!" "Pinkie Pie Knows A Way To Make You Grin!" A montage of Douglas Flopguy attacking the afore mentioned characters on an ASDFMovie-esque stage plays. He attacks by getting his Flop followers to fall, he himself falls and he can make others fall. His "DO THE FLOP" yell is harmful too and he can even make parts of the stage fall. Next is a Mario fighting montage. He has punches and kicks, but also attacks with fireballs. His Fire Mario appearance is questionable, most fans tie it down to being a skin or a power. The stage is a Peach's Castle themed one, although this is simply fan speculation. Sonic attacks mostly using his speed. He deals great damage with his kicks and ball-form. This part takes place on a Green Hill Zone stage. A wisp is seen, leading to speculation that wisps may be items. Lastly, in a Ponyville stage comes Pinkie Pie! She bounces high and can deal damage when she lands. She is seen attacking in a motion similar to apple-bucking and floating with ballons, in a similar fashion to Balloon Fighter. Photographs of Mario, Sonic and Douglas Flopguy land on a table, followed by a newspaper. The newspaper has Pinkie Pie in a prison cell with her hair deflated. The logo lands on top of the pile. The Cataclysmic Septenary 2015 Information Ham, the main representative of Hammy Games Inc. strolls to the camera. He introduces himself and says the following: "What you've just seen there was a trailer for a new game known as ''The Cataclysmic Septenary. As you may have guessed, it's an umbrella fighting game. No, we're not going into war with parasols. It's a fighting game with characters from all sorts of franchises. Obviously we've gotten permission from the other companies to use their characters. Now, we're not going to give away too much, 'cuz we want to leave you guys with some stuff to speculate about.'' "We will, however, go over some of the trailer. Remember at the start where you saw a Tumblr dashboard? Well, that's a stage. The many gifs make the stage unique, posts will even be reblogged and liked while blogs will be followed. And you spotted Dougal Flopguy too, right? He's our first announced fighter. As well as Mario, Sonic and Pinkie Pie. Every character has unique attacking methods, some can even use the stage to their advantage! "That's all for now! See you at the next HammiCon, hopefully. But there's one more thing I want to mention. Hammy Games Inc. are joining a collaboration company known as Team Blue Star. That company are making this game, so I we're part of the crew. I won't tell you what other companies are working on The Cataclysmic Septenary, you'll have to see their directs about this. Hammy, out!" Category:Subpages